LOTM: Decimation S2 P7/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen jumping back from the heroes as he wipes blood from a small cut on his cheek) Starkiller: Hmph. Not bad, you kids got some skill. Yang: Thanks for the compliment! Starkiller: Even so, your powers falter before the might of the Dark Side. Let me show you what I can do! (Starkiller's hand light up with electricity before he thrusts them both forward electrocuting the members of Team RWBY who all cry out in pain) Starkiller: THIS IS BUT A SMALL TASTE THAT THE DARK SIDE HAS TO OFFER! (Shade is seen helping Rose up before he looks back) Shade: Oh crap! Rose: We've gotta stop him! Shade: No! They can handle him, we've gotta get you away from here! Rose: But where will we go?! Shade: I don't know! Just follow me! (Shade and Rose run off as Starkiller stops firing lightning and turns to look at the two running) Starkiller: Hm. Cowards. (The members of Team RWBY groan in pain as they all try to get back up) Starkiller: You 4 are not my target. I'll spare you this time. But get in my way again, and there will be no mercy. (Starkiller rushes after Rose and Shade) Ruby: Rose... Shade... *Gets back up* Guys we gotta stop him! Yang: GNN! Damn him! He lays a hand on Rose... Blake: Follow him then! We can't let him get away! (The group all head after Starkiller. Shade and Rose are seen running through the woods) Rose: Where are we going?! Shade: ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT WHERE THAT GUY IS!! Rose: Why is he coming after me!? I thought he was after Lestros! Shade: Well whoever he is, he's after you now! Starkiller: There you are! (Starkiller jumps from the trees and throws his lightsaber) Shade: LOOK OUT!! (The two duck, causing the lightsaber to slice through a tree and knock it down before it returns to his hand. Starkiller then jumps down in front of the two) Starkiller: You've really put me on a wild goose chase Rose. I'd almost hate to see my target escape like that. Shade: You stay away from my sister freak! Starkiller: The Targhul calling me a freak. How ironic. Rose: What do you want from me!? Starkiller: You just had the bad luck to become friends with the Lorthares. Rose: Huh? Starkiller: Alkorin's made it my mission to bring pain to those two. And what better way to start than by killing the one thing Erin Lorthare holds closest to her heart? (Rose gasps in horror. Shade gets in front of Rose) Shade: You will not lay a hand on my sister! Starkiller: In a hurry to die Targhul? So be it. Those who stand in my way will ALL suffer and die. Shade: Oh but I'm not fighting alone. Starkiller: Huh? Shade: Sounds to me like you've got pursuers of your own. (Starkiller turns around and is met by a punch in the face by Yang, who's increase strength allows her to knock Starkiller away though a couple of trees) Yang: How's THAT feel!? (The rest of Team RWBY arrives) Blake: Rose, Shade! You guys okay?! Rose: Y-Yeah we're fine! Starkiller: Of course... (Starkiller jumps back up and rushes forward, ramming his fist into Yang's gut) Yang: GNN!! Starkiller: Your pathetic guardians have arrived. (Starkiller pushes Yang back before he grabs his lightsaber with The Force and pulls it into his hand before igniting it) Starkiller: It disgusts me that you'd protect such vile monsters. Yang: You- Ga! - You shut your mouth! Weiss: You don't know ANYTHING about these two! Starkiller: I know one thing. You ALL will meet your end!! Ruby: Not gonna happen! (The groups all stand together ready to fight. Meanwhile, the Defenders are seen in the store all trying to put on new outfits) Scott: Can you guys hurry up? Ian: Yeah! Feels like it's been hours since you've gone in there! Erin: *In the changing room* Hey give me a minute! I'm trying to decide! (A moment later Alex steps out of the changing dressed a lot like Aladdin) Alex: Hmm. Nice vest. Shantae: Wow that look works for you. Alex: You think so? Scott: God you look like a dork Alex. Alex: Hey! I don't see you trying this stuff! Scott: Because I've got high self-esteem Alex. Kyle: To be fair, you look kinda homeless. Alex: Well your opinions don't affect me. Besides, this isn't the worst thing I've worn. Jessica: Oh Alex you look great! (Alex turns to Jessica and his face soon turns bright red as he sees Jessica, who is dressed a lot like Jasmine) Alex: J-Jessica... You... You look... Jessica: Oh... Is it too much? Alex: No no! It's fine! Jessica: You sure? Alex: Yeah! Jessica: Oh good. To be honest, it kinda makes me feel like a princess. Alex: Well... You'll always be my princess. Jessica: Awww! Scott: *Coughs* Lame! *Coughs* Ian: You can do better than that joke Alex. Alex: Shut up. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts